1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Host Computer system, which receives information, rasterizes it, compresses it, and transmits it to a remote portable device or Personal Computer (PC) system, which decompresses the image to display it on a screen. The result is a cost effective Internet access solution which allows interaction between the device and a Host Computer. It is a further aim of the present invention, to provide connectivity to a variety of Peripheral Devices, such as printers, scanners, etc. The user will also be able to interface with a wide variety of peripheral devices at remote locations without the need for peripheral device driver software installed at the remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the present invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,103, Internet Access Device, which describes an improved Internet access system, vastly different from the present invention. Other prior art would include palm top computers, hand-held computers and cellular telephones that have limited processing power due to design restrictions. Thus, these computers are much slower for accessing the Internet and World Wide Web. Most prior art does not allow the user to scan and print to a wide variety of peripheral devices from remote locations, without the need for associated software installed in the portable device, as in the present invention.